Teacup's OC Page
< Home Subject/t3AkU9 '''This is no normal animal. '''Everything about her was kept in a file that she destroyed in a rampage. The humans that created her are dead, and everything she did back then, she forgot. Teacup, Subject/t3AkU9, was created by scientists to be a war machine; able to change forms and take down armies. She was artificially created by combining the DNA of multiple animals, and inserting it into what she most resembles- the common otter. She was unknown, and wished it would stay that way, but after a human attack on her home, she is widely known. She considers leaving and making a trail for the humans, so they'd stay away from her friends, but hopes it doesn't come to that. She can't remember most of what she did, for her memory has disappeared. She can remember a few people she killed, some she saved, and her family. Teacup's Backstory After she was a young, yet "safe" age, a baby otter was stuck into a special capsule; it kept her alive while she was tampered with by a lab full of special scientists. She and her family were oddly transformed, even though she cant remember them. She has an odd hatred yet closeness to humans, since they both raised and destroyed her. Subject/t3AkU9 was supposed to be special- different from the other 500 subjects. It was specially requested for her creation. She was the last created, and the most powerful. The other 500 had special types, special powers. Subject/t3AkU9 however had no type- she was supposed to be every type in one. She, along with the other experiments, were kept in capsules. The subjects were carefully watched; the controls to these special capsules were extremely sensitive. One day, about 3:00, the person watching the capsules spilled a cup of tea. Teacup's capsule malfunctioned, and opened; Teacup, in a fit of un-aimed rage, broke open every other capsule in the room, releasing the other beasts Some were. She quickly broke into the lab and was able to take out every human in there. The spilled tea at 3:00 created her form, Tea Time. At 3:00 every day, Tea Time is released, even if just to play around and "spread her joy." The other otter creations escaped as soon as they gained conciousness ( slower then Teacup herself ) and left the special subject alone in the lab. She spent many days there- killing everyone that came there, and slowly calming down. Once calm, Subject/t3akU9 wandered out. She was able to find her way out of the hidden labs, and find her way to the edge of a human city before collapsing. She forgot everything that happened to her- only remembering small bits of when she was a child, but the humans were replaced by what she thinks is her family, and even these few memories were blurry- and wandered into a forest. After a long time she reached a small clearing, where a group of beasts stayed. She was questioned for a long time, but they slowly warmed up to her, and she joined The Monster Fellowship. She later met some subjects she released, but she has yet to find out who they truly are. Teacup's Species and More About Her Subject/t3AkU9 has bits of ram ( her spiraling horns ), dragon ( her fire breathing ), snake ( her split tongue and poison filled canine teeth ), cat ( her purring and retractable claws ), dog ( mostly just habits, she circles like a dog before bed and [ oddly ] likes playing fetch and sleeping on rugs ), and more. When remembering her past, she changes forms rapidly. After, she usually doesn't remember it again. Although she has gone through a lot, she tends to act childish. Teacup is terrified of most bugs, but utterly terrified of spiders. She's okay with ladybugs, butterflies, and small moths, but everything else freaks her out. She isn't fond of the cold, yet has a strong love for snow; she loves the heat and Summer is her favorite season. Oddly, seeing shes an otter, she can't swim, and if not standing, sinks like a rock. Teacup is surprisingly good at faking- whether it's emotions, lying, or about her backstory- and does it more than realized. She hates talking about her past and slightly remembers seeing her current friends in the lab, so she tries not to speak of it. When she doesn't eat for a long time, she'll get extremely slow and distant. Unless she finds something she REALLY wants/loves, she'll stay like this until she does eat. It's more habit than it is something to do with her- she stays still to save her little energy for something important. Teacup's Forms Now here's some random quotes from Teacup's forms: "THOSE WHO TAINT MY TEA SHALL BURN, AND I SHALL USE THEIR ASHES AS NEW INGREDIENTS." ~Tea Time "I don't see how you could ride someone's side.. Piggy back riding sounds way easier!" ~bb Teacup, wondering how you 'get someone on your side.'